Hogwarts Musical: Sound of Music
by WalkingOnThinIce
Summary: Hogwarts decides to put on a musical for the first time in about 20 years. First in a set of Hogwarts musicals. HHr DG RLL
1. Chapter 1

A/n One of the things I did this summer was study the song "I Have Confidence" from the "Sound of Music" for my voice lessons. To do so, I thought it'd be logical to watch the movie the "Sound of Music" starring Julie Andrews. Then I had this brilliant idea for a Harry Potter fanfic. I know it doesn't make sense. Watch "Sound of Music" get an idea for Harry Potter. Ah well. I'm just weird *cough cough* I meant special.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Sound of Music.

Prologue:

I was walking down the aisle in the Great Hall in a beautiful wedding gown. It was pure white and made of lace, silk, and satin. In front of me, in a bridesmaid dress and a bouquet of flowers, was Ginny with brown hair (Oh I know it's quite strange, I can hardly imagine her as anything but a redhead). At the alter in a handsome suit was Harry smiling serenly at me. I sighed. I wish this was actually real.

Soon the female ensemble, dressed as nuns, started to sing the chorus of "Maria" as I continued to walk down the aisle.

Confused? Well I'll explain. It started all the way back in September in the Great Hall at dinner time.

A/n Sorry it's so short but it's only the prologue. The prologue, as you can tell is in Hermione's point of view, but the rest of the story is going to be in third person.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n I'm not really sure wether I should put this as a crosssover or not so I just kept it as a normal one.

This fic is AU, alternate universe, so don't complain about "inacurracy".

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Sound of Music.

Chapter 1:

It was like any other day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry... until dinner that is.

It had started as a normal dinner. The students were laughing, chatting, eating, over all having a good time. Except a certain dark haired boy with green eyes and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

That boy was Harry Potter. Yes, _the _Harry Potter.

He didn't look very happy. Actually, he looked rather pissed.

Okay, okay, _really _pissed.

Fine, fine. The look on his face was the same look that he gave Voldemort before he died. Therfore resulting in no one wanting to sit with him. Except one person...

"Harry!" a curly haired girl scolded, "Don't look at everyone like that. Especially the first years! They look utterly terrified."

"Whatever Hermione..." Harry grumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and placed her hand on top of his. "What's got you so upset anyways? After you came back from Dumbledore's office your keep giving everyone the Voldemort face."

"The Voldemort face?" Harry questioned with a slight smile playing on his lips.

Hermione pursed her lips to keep from laughing. "Yes," she replied, keeping her voice steady, "the Voldemort face. It was the face you wore when facing and killing Voldemort."

Harry chuckled and Hermoine smiled wide. "Now are you ready to tell me what happened?" she inquired.

After a few moments of silence, he sighed in defeat. "Oh alright-"

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up and called the attention of teachers and students. "Settle down everyone! Settle down!" Once the Great Hall was silent, Dumbledore continued. "This school year, we, the staff, have decided to hold a musical!"

As soon as the words were out everyone was back to talking. Asking things like, "A musical? Why do we need that?" or "Why would anyone join that?" or "That's so stupid! Why do we have to put on a musical?"

"Everyone please! Please quiet down!" Dumbledore shouted above the noise. Once everything was silent, he sighed in relief and continued. "Anyways, Hogwarts has done musicals before but not for a very long time. This year, we've decided to continue that. This year, we shall be doing a famous musical called the Sound of Music by Rogers and Hammerstein." Once again, everyone, started talking.

All of a sudden, Professor Snape stood up and shouted, "Would you all shut up?! The longer you keep quiet the faster you're all out of here!" Then hall was silent again and Professor Snape nodded and sat down, self-satisfied.

"Thank you Professor Snape," Dumbledore said, "Now, where was I? Oh yes, auditions start next week. for more information, there will be a meeting tomorrow in the Potions classroom with Professor Snape at four o'clock. We will also need a large stage crew, people working behind the scenes. Their meeting will also be tomorrow at four but with Professor McGonagall in the Transfiguration classroom.

Anyone in the cast or crew will have extra marks for two classes of their choice. Also, our own Mister Potter will play the main leading male, Captain Von Trapp. That is it! Thank you!"

After his speech, everyone was chatting animatedly. Many girls glanced slyly at Harry while the guys thought of the possibility of using the extar for Potions.

Hermione looked at a red faced Harry and placed his hand on his once again. "Wow, um... congratulations Harry. I never knew you could sing and act." she said, regretting her words immediately.

"I never wanted anyone to know that," he mumbled, "but Dumbledore siad that if I joined the musical maybe everyone else would be more keen to do so aswell..." He mumbled a few more things after but before Hermione could ask, Ginny Weasley ran up to her and asked excitedly, "Oh Hermione are you going to try out for the musical?"

Hermione blushed and stuttered as Harry looked at her intently, "N-no, no, Ginny I-I can't even sing. really th-that's ridiculous."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "I've heard you sing once. Plus, before that, Lavender and Parvati have been also telling me about your killer voice."

"Ginny..."

The red head rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, okay. Anyways, I plan on auditioning but I've never heard of The Sound of Music before."

"It's a muggle musical Ginny."

"Oh, that's why I've never heard of it. Are there any good parts I could try out for?"

Hermione looked thhoughtful for a second then finally replied, "I think you could try out for Liesel or Maria but you'd have to change your hair colour either way."

Ginny nodded then responded, "Which one is the female lead?"

"Maria."

"Then, I'll be Liesel. I'm saving the female lead for you."

Hermione scowled at her and said, "I cannot sing nor act."

Ginny rolled her eyes and coughed, "Liar."

Harry then decided to speak up, "I didn't know you can sing Hermione."

"It's because I can't." she protested feebly.

"You're an awful liar, Hermione," Harry chuckled, "You couldn't lie to me even if you were the best actress in the world. I know you too well."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him, "Whatever..."

Ginny glanced from Harry to Hermione then shrugged and left. But not before saying, "You know there's the Room of Requirement if there's some unresolved sexual tension."

"Ginny!"

to be continued...

a/n I'm so sorry it took so long to post this but I've been working on other stories aswell. Also, writing on fanfiction isn't my first priority right now. There are some things going on at home and school had just started. And before you ask, my parents aren't having problems but in general we're struggling.

Also, there is some good news, aswell. My cousin-in-law is pregnant! Eep! I've been for this moment ever since their wedding. And she's coming to my house in November to live for about half a year while my cousin works in Dubai. Joy to the world shes spending Christmas here! Ahh!

Okay, okay, I'll calm down a little.

Questions:

1. Who do you think will get the parts of Maria, The Von Trapp children, Rolf, Max, and the Baroness?

2. Who do you think will audition?

3. Why is Professor Snape leading the meeting for the cast?

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n**

**This**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Sound of Music.**

* * *

**Ginny shocked face turned into pure happiness. She squealed and got off the stage thanking Snape and taking the script and schedule. Waving at Harry, she skipped out the door, completely giddy.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The next day, almost everyone was heading to the potions or transfiguration classroom after classes.

Everyone, that is, except Hermione. She felt like she wasn't good enough for a musical, let alone the main role. Even if Hermione did try, she felt she would fail and Hermione Granger doesn't do well with failure. Plus, she'd be _Harry's _love interest and her heart wasn't so sure if it could take that. So, instead of going to the meeting, she was going to hide in library. Anyways, what point would it be to get extra marks, she already had top scores in her class and- and-

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Hermione cried out, frustrated earning a "Shhh" from Madame Pince. She wanted to try out but at the same time she didn't. Now she was feeding herself pathetic excuses.

* * *

In the potions classroom, Professor Snape was frustrated as well. Not only were most of theses children were completely _incompetent _but he felt that something was _missing. _Snape's been directing since _his _days at Hogwarts and he always, _always_, new which people would best suit the part even if they were complete gits and were impulsive, pompous Gryffindors.

His senses were, perhaps, what possessed him to have Potter play the male lead. Snape just couldn't figure out who to play the female lead. He contemplated Parkinson, the youngest Wesley, Lovegood, Bones, Greengrass, one of the Patil's, Abbott, and more yet he none of them were right. Some of them had potential for other parts but not the lead.

He shook his head and braced himself for the auditions next week. How _exciting._

Anyone notice the sarcasm right there?

* * *

The next week, that Saturday, Harry winced as yet another girl was turned away after her attempted to sing the duet with him. He'd lost count of how many girls Snape had turned down for the part of Maria. "Awful voice." he'd said "Terrible acting" he's complain "Doesn't complement his voice" he'd grumble. That was basically all Harry had heard all day.

Finally, Ginny had came in and waved at him. Harry waved back, relieved to see a friendly face. _Maybe she's auditioning for Maria. _he thought.

Ginny placed the sheet she filled in on Snape's desk then went to stand up on stage.

Snape raised an eyebrow and looked at her calculatingly. "Go on," he snapped when she didn't do anything. "And get off the stage Potter."

"But aren't I supposed to-"

"Now!"

Harry rolled his eyes and went off the stage, reluctantly sitting beside Snape.

Ginny cleared her throat, waved her wand, and muttered a spell. Suddenly, the music turned on. It was the song "Sixteen Going on Seventeen" without the female part.

To say Harry was thoroughly confused was an understatement. He turned to Professor Snape and asked him quietly, "Isn't she supposed to be singing "Something Good" with me for Maria's part?"

"I've had quite enough!" Snape snapped but he wasn't talking to Harry. Actually, he hadn't heard what Harry was saying. Ginny froze in the middle of her dance step.

"Miss Weasley," Snape stated coolly, "Come and take a script and schedule. You got the part of Liesel von Trapp."

Ginny shocked face turned into pure happiness. She squealed and got off the stage thanking Snape and taking the script and schedule. Waving at Harry, she skipped out the door, completely giddy.

"But- but-" Harry stuttered "What happened to the Maria auditions. What about the other girls auditioning for Liesel's part. And-"

Snape scowled and cut him off, "Who, between the both of us, Mr. Potter, have more experience with these things?"

"You.

"You, _sir._"

Harry gritted his teeth and said all too sweetly, "You, _sir._"

Snape nodded sharply then turned back to his papers, "Anyways, Mr. Potter, there _are _no more candidates for the part of Maria."

Harry stared at at him incredulity and shouted,"What?!"

"Next!" Snape shouted ignoring Harry.

* * *

Just as Ginny got out the door, she rushed to go find Hermione. _Where could I find her? S_he thought for a moment.

_Lightbulb_

"The library!" she cried as she rushed down the hallway, earning herself odd looks from the group of second year Hufflepuffs.

To be continued..

Questions:

1. Did you expect Snape's part in the musical? Ginny's role? Hermione not auditioning?

2. How do you think Hermione gets the part? When? Where?

3. Other thoughts on what's going to happen?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
